<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nectarine by Hanatamago</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178099">Nectarine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatamago/pseuds/Hanatamago'>Hanatamago</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flirting, M/M, Obliviousness, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatamago/pseuds/Hanatamago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Theseus indulge in the delicacies of Elysium sparks odd feelings in Asterius - ones he cannot name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nectarine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theseus is, yet again, chattering on about his glorious achievements in life.</p>
<p>There is nothing truly special about this - it is simply another day in Elysium. Another day spent lounging in the sunlit gardens, listening to Theseus’ voice dance along to the melodies of stories told and retold dozens of times over to any who would listen.</p>
<p>Asterius does not mind it. In truth, he quite enjoys it. Theseus’ life on the surface was nothing like his own. He had sailed the seas and walked many paths over the earth. He had seen things in life that Asterius could still only scarcely imagine in death. To hear it from Theseus’ lips, he was a stubborn hero who would not tolerate injustice from anyone (though he could now admit the wrongs he had committed in such pursuits). To hear it from others’ lips, Theseus was just an ass. </p>
<p>However, begrudgingly, others agreed that Theseus was a hero as well, and not only for slaying Asterius. It is a complicated thing, knowing that despite the brevity of their meeting, Asterius lived on in Theseus’ words and deeds for so many years after he was slain. Knowing that when others know of the king, it is often because of Asterius himself, though none had ever set eyes on the bull in life.</p>
<p>In truth, Asterius does not care much for the stories of all the monsters Theseus felled. He does not care for the tales of war, nor for his anecdotes about all the powerful men he had bested in life. No, Asterius much prefers the stories that Theseus brushes off as inconsequential and boring. He likes to hear about things mundane to any other mortal, like the color of the night sky in the summer, or the smell of the sea. He likes to hear of the strange fish swimming in the oceans and rivers above, and how they differ from those in the Lethe. He likes when Theseus undresses the tepid pleasures of Elysium and tells him how it pales in comparison to the thick vibrancy of the realm above. Stories of butterflies that do not feed on souls. Stories of exotic flowers and berries that carry poison inside - the kind that does not kill, but drives a man thoroughly mad. Stories of fish that bite back with rows of teeth…</p>
<p>Asterius has never told Theseus how he longs to hear more of these things. He does enjoy the flashier stories, and Theseus would certainly grow bored of speaking of the mortal earth, which they can never return to now. But even in his epic adventures, with each tale, Asterius learns something more of his world, and he is grateful for it. Today, Theseus is, yet again, rambling about his successes in life. Something about a terribly dense conman who tried to scam him, not knowing of his incomparable wit - something or another like that.</p>
<p>But today, Asterius is not listening.</p>
<p>That is not to say that the story is not a good one. Over-embellished, perhaps (all of his stories are), but not boring by any means. Any other day, Asterius might be more interested in the king’s colorful retellings of mortal villains and triumphant battles, but not today. Not here and not now.</p>
<p>Asterius has found himself relaxing in the gardens after yet another battle in the coliseum. It is a peaceful place, Elysium. Sweet-smelling flower vines hang from arched wooden trellises, casting a pleasant bit of shade over them. The bluish-green grass is soft underfoot. The Lethe murmurs along beside them, drowned out under Theseus’ melodic voice. Theseus lounges on a cushioned bench, leaning over the table as he chatters on about thrusting his sword through some dastardly rogue’s chest. Asterius is <i>still</i> not listening. </p>
<p>No, at the moment, he is much too entranced by the fingers of Theseus’ right hand, aimlessly fussing with his golden curls. It is a habit of his - one that Asterius has picked up on after so many afternoons spent together. Sky-blue eyes flicker around the clearing, dancing over Asterius’ form every now and again. Asterius suspects his chiton is ill-fitting, or perhaps stained, and the king is simply too polite to say anything. Why else would he stare?</p>
<p>Asterius has tried to avert his eyes. He has long known that his countenance unsettles humans - and that others find staring to be impolite besides. But Theseus is different. He preens under Asterius’ gaze rather than withering away from it. And when Asterius attempts to avert his eyes, Theseus only seems to pull at it stronger. </p>
<p>So Asterius lets himself watch as the king bites into a perfectly ripe Elysian nectarine. The rosy skin tears, spilling a rivulet of luscious juice down his wrist. Theseus laughs to himself, perhaps recalling some heroic quip he made (Asterius is not listening - how can he?), and all Asterius sees is the crimson juice painted over his plush lips.</p>
<p><i>Gods</i>. Of all things, why should the juice from a mere stone fruit affect him so? Theseus’ red-stained tongue darts out, licking away the nectarine’s sweet ichor - it is only for a moment, and yet he will surely never forget the sight.</p>
<p>Asterius swears under his breath. He cannot tear his eyes away from that <i>damned</i> mouth… He debases his king - he <i>disrespects</i> his king with such impropriety, and yet he cannot look away. Why he cannot, only the Fates can say...</p>
<p>“Asterius,” Theseus gasps, scandalized, “You’ve not listened to a single word I’ve said, have you?” </p>
<p>“Hm,” Asterius snorts. He cannot fool Theseus, and he does not try. “...My apologies.”</p>
<p>“Hmph. Well, you do seem quite distracted. Is something on your mind? Still thinking of our glorious win earlier?”</p>
<p>Asterius <i>is</i> distracted. He is terribly distracted, and the curious, glittering look in Theseus’ eyes does nothing to help matters. Asterius nods, gratefully taking the supplied excuse.</p>
<p>“Ah, well, I suppose I cannot blame you after our masterful display in the coliseum! It was a battle to be remembered, was it not?” Theseus laughs, “Why, the snivelling cowards nearly fled at the sight of you raising your axe! Really, they must let any mortal with the barest name recognition into Elysium these days.”</p>
<p>“Your spears won the day, king.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense!” he declares, “We won as a team, my dear Asterius - though I shall accept your truthful praises of my form.”</p>
<p>Asterius <i>does</i> praise his form. <i>Styx</i>, what is he thinking?</p>
<p>“Assuredly, it was an excellent battle,” Theseus says, oblivious of Asterius’ impertinent thoughts, “But let us take this time to relax, my mighty champion. We <i>are</i> in Elysium. Shall we not indulge in all the pleasures the gods have granted us?”</p>
<p>Theseus takes another bite from the nectarine, juice trailing down his palm. He licks the nectar from his fingers, not wasting a single drop - as he should not if it is truly as delicious as he makes it seem. His perfect, pink tongue slides between the digits, lapping into the valley between them. </p>
<p>Asterius cannot figure out why this makes his heart thunder in his chest. </p>
<p>“Asterius?” Theseus prods, “My, you really are distracted today.”</p>
<p>Asterius snorts another quiet apology. A tiny smirk blooms over Theseus’ lips. Can he, too, hear the pounding in Asterius’ chest? It certainly must be loud enough...</p>
<p>“Whatever are you thinking about?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Ah,” Asterius hesitates - panicking. How is he to explain his odd fixation? It must be something utterly bestial, no doubt. Certainly, such feelings must be unnatural, and he does not wish to remind Theseus of his monstrosity. But he is not a skilled liar, either. “It is simply that… your nectarine looks quite… delicious,” he fumbles out.</p>
<p>Theseus simply laughs at that. His smirk grows, mischievous and knowing. He conjures another nectarine from the wicker fruit basket and places it into Asterius’ calloused hands.</p>
<p>“Then you simply must try one yourself! I know you care little for the food here, but you must indulge with me this once, Asterius. If nothing else, perhaps it will sate your curiosity.”</p>
<p>Asterius takes a bite. By all logic, it should be just as perfect and juicy as the one Theseus ate. The nectar spills easily from the flesh as soon as he bites in. This one seems to be just as juicy, then, but it cannot possibly taste as good as Theseus’. He is not so possessed as to lick the juice from his fingers. Perhaps he is missing something.</p>
<p>“No, no,” Theseus shakes his head, “You must <i>savor</i> it, my friend!”</p>
<p>‘Savor it’? Indeed, he must be doing something wrong, then. “What exactly do you mean by that, king?” Asterius asks.</p>
<p>“Oh, there are not truly words for such things, Asterius, only raw, unspoken passion!” he huffs.</p>
<p>Asterius cocks his head to the side, befuddled. As with many things Theseus says, Asterius does not fully understand his meaning. Humans often speak with words that Asterius never truly learned the meaning of. And past that, they embed meanings past their words hidden in references and idioms. He is slow to understand, but as ever, Theseus is undeterred.</p>
<p>“Fine - it seems I must show you then,” Theseus says, voice singsong. He rises from his seat, sliding boldly into Asterius’ lap. </p>
<p>“King-” Asterius tenses, flustering at the king’s weight shifting into his lap. But Theseus either does not notice or he is simply not deterred in the slightest.</p>
<p>He leans in, close enough for Asterius to nearly taste the sticky-sweet nectarine juice on his lips. Asterius’ muscles twitch, riled up with temptation. Temptation to do what? He does not know. He cannot make sense of the fluttering in his chest. But he stills himself, letting the king do as he may. Theseus gazes into his eyes, intense, and yet soft, too. It is the look he wears when Asterius has beaten him in a spar, when they whisper judging jests about the Elysians who scoff at Asterius’ presence, and when Asterius carries him to their home after he has had too much wine to walk steadily.</p>
<p>He cuts a slice from the nectarine and offers it to Asterius, holding it right to his lips. He… He is offering for Asterius to eat it right from his hand? The pounding in his chest only grows louder, unsteadier. Such a gesture is intimate, is it not? Asterius does not know much of human customs, but this… he has seen it depicted in murals and pottery all throughout Elysium. It is a tender thing, he knows. Asterius must be mistaken.</p>
<p>“Come, savor this,” Theseus murmurs, his soft voice barely filling the short distance between them. Asterius tries to make sense of things, but he cannot. His smile is fond. Gentle. His voice carries a teasing lilt, as though they have shared a whispered joke at a feast. As though it is only the two of them in all of Elysium…</p>
<p>Asterius gazes at him - really, truly, unflinchingly. It is <i>Theseus</i>. Not the champion, not the king, but the mortal man himself, undressed of all his pomp and worries. Asterius loves all of those things about him too - the grandeur, the pride, the rituals before and after their battles. But it is rare that Theseus bares himself like this - genuine and quiet(er), shining not for a grand crowd, but for Asterius’ eyes alone. And he is beautiful.</p>
<p>Asterius should not let himself think such things. He presumes too much - that it is for him that Theseus lowers his guard, that he can truly read Theseus at all.</p>
<p>He carefully eats the nectarine from Theseus’ hand, muzzle brushing against the king’s palm. Bursts of sweet nectar and bright sparks of tartness dance over his tongue. Indeed, he must have been eating them improperly before, for they did not taste like <i>this</i>. A strange heat rolls over his cheeks, spreading down his neck.</p>
<p>Theseus grins, broad and sunny as ever. He knows. What it is that he knows, Asterius does not know himself. But the way Theseus looks at him - as giddy and pleased with himself as though he had discovered a new combat maneuver - it is clear that he knows something more.</p>
<p>“Delectable, is it not?” Theseus says. He takes another bite from the nectarine, humming in pleasure. Juice drips from the corner of his mouth, ever so tempting... “Asterius?”</p>
<p>“Hm, yes...” Asterius nods. His mouth begins to feel so terribly dry. Perhaps another bite of the nectarine will stave off his thirst if it is from Theseus’ hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stupid sexy stone fruits...</p>
<p>Come say hi on Twitter :)<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/hanatamagos">@hanatamagos</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>